


It hurts.

by Hannah_Writes



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Gen, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_Writes/pseuds/Hannah_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren was feeling horrible but he couldn't tell the rest of the group, he would only slow them down if he did, but what happens when it gets worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

  They were off to Japan for a big concert but today Ren just wanted to to sleep in, his whole body hurt and he was sure that if he moved, he would throw up. There was a small knock at his door and JR walked in, turning on the light as he did, Ren immediately turned his head away to avoid the blinding glow from above,

  "What are you doing? We have to leave soon," their leader asked as he sat down next to Ren, he slowly looked back up at JR, squinting his eyes as he did,

  "I'm...up, I'm up..." Ren muttered, making a great effort to sit up without causing pain, he ran a shaky hand through his blonde hair, _I really don't want to do this_. JR jumped up with a smile,

  "Great! Now get dressed and hurry!" He practically jumped through the door with joy, _I don't need this right now_. Ren sat there for a moment than with great effort stood up, a hand to his side as he did, you can do this, just get dressed and make it downstairs. It was a slow process but he was finally dressed and he slowly made his way downstairs and into the kitchen where everyone else was waiting,

  "Ren, you're up!" Aron said with a huge smile, he shuffled over to the cabinet for a glass, all he wanted right now was some water, maybe that would help a little. He forced a smile and looked back over at Aron,

  "Y-Yeah..sorry, tired I guess..." He laughed a little as he got some water from he fridge, he really was considering telling everyone about his pain but he just closed his eyes and took a deep breath,

  "Ren? You hungry?" Baekho asked, there was food already set up on the table and none of it looked appetizing at all, in fact in made his stomach turn at the sight of it, he quickly swallowed and looked away,

  "I'm not hungry..." He said, Minhyun walked up to him placing his hand against his forehead,

  "You alright, Minki? You are looking pale." Ren pushed his hand away gently,

  "I'm fine, honest, just tired. I'll sleep on the plane if it makes you happy..." Ren smiled a little, Minhyun looked like he didn't believe him but didn't bring it up again,

  "Alright everyone, our flight leaves soon, so the van is already packed, ready to go?" JR asked but nobody really answered just made small noises as they shuffled out of the kitchen, Ren was the last one out and with good reason, he pressed a hand to his side, hating how much pain he was in,

  "Ren...?" a voice asked behind him, he quickly turned around only to see JR standing there, a look of concern on his face, "Everything alright?" He asked and Ren nodded, walking passed him,

  "Fine..." He said but his arm was caught in JR's grip, 

  "Minki..." JR said quietly, Ren looked up at him and JR dropped his arm to his side, "J-Just tell me when it gets worse..." He said and walked passed Ren. Ren walked down the hall as best as could, finally joining everyone in the van. The drive was quiet and so was the flight there, at least Ren got some sleep, which made him feel a little better but not much, they had to be at the concert hall right after the flight, 

  "Alright so we have about a half an hour till the show starts, so get ready and we'll start practice." JR said, addressing everyone in the group, Ren made his way to the dressing room, at least this time he had help to get dressed, so that was good, 

  "Ren, can we talk?" JR asked, when they were both done, Ren was, at the moment, getting his headset put on, but he nodded slowly following the leader, "J-Just tell me what's wrong, please, I promise I won't tell unless you want me to." Ren hesitated for a moment but finally told him what had happened, 

  "R-Ren...if you're feeling like this, maybe you shouldn't do this?" He asked, really it was for Ren to decide what he wanted, Ren just shook his head, 

  "No. No, I'm fine, I can do this." Ren didn't even think he believed himself, but he had to try, "I want to try, if I feel like I can't, I'll tell you first, alright?" Ren asked and JR looked satisfied,

  "Alright, but the minute something goes wrong..." He started and Ren nodded,

  "I will." He said and walked back to the group, "Ready." He said fixing his headset a little, they all walked on stage setting up for their first practice, they sat in the chairs, heads bowed, _just breath, just breath._ It was going fine so far but in the middle of the dance practice, he was getting a little dizzy and his vision was getting blurry, 

  "JR..." He said quietly, walking up to the leader, but that was all he said as he collapsed in his arms, breathing slow and uneven. The rest of the group didn't hesitate as they ran to their Mankae, 

  "Minki! Minki?!" Minhyun yelled as he dropped to his side, "What happened?!" He asked, looking up at JR, he had no choice, he told the rest of the group what Ren had told him, 

  "He has to go to a hospital!" Aron yelled, everyone was rushing around trying to figure out something, JR gently laid Ren on the floor, taking his jacket off his placed it under his head, he quickly took his phone, dialing 119, 

   _"Thank you for calling 119, what is your emergency..."_


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

  Ren struggled to open his eyes, but when he did, he stared up at a plain white ceiling, constant beeping surrounding him and to be honest, it was getting a little annoying, he looked around his room and noticed that he wasn't in his own bed back at the dorms, _what happened?_ He felt slight pressure on his left arm and looked down, JR was asleep, using his arm as a pillow, he slowly and gently moved his arm out from under him which caused the young leader to wake up, 

  "Ren! You're awake, thank goodness!"  He said with a huge smile, "Are you in pain? What do you remember? Want me to get the nurse?" JR asked, his finger over the nurse call button above his bed, 

  "N-No...just sit..." Ren managed to say, "C-calm down, alright?" He asked, "I don't...remember anything," He swallowed a little before continuing, "W-What happened?" JR sat back down, sighing a little,

  "You, uh, you collapsed on stage, just before the show was about to start, you were brought here and they told us you had appendicitis? Why didn't you tell us, Minki? Why?" JR asked, his voice stern and a bit angry,

  "I-I'm sorry...I just, I didn't want to slow everyone down, I'm the youngest, I just thought..." Ren started but didn't finish, just simply turning away from JR,

  "Ren," JR gently took his chin in his hand and forced Ren to look at him, "What is it?" He said, with a soothing voice, 

  "T-That everyone...would think differently of me..." he said, choking up, JR knew how emotional Ren could get, "That you would think...I was doing this on purpose...to get attention." JR looked down at him with shock, 

  "Why on earth would I think that? Nobody, and I mean nobody, thinks that of you, alright? We're a team, no matter what, yeah people get sick but we can't control that, did we get mad at Baekho when he had the flu? No, we stayed together until he got better." JR said with a smile, wiping a tear that fell from Ren's cheek, 

  "I-I'm sorry..." Ren sobbed, pulling JR into a tight hug, his side protested against this, but he didn't care, clinging to his shirt like his life depended on it, they both hadn't noticed when the door opened and the rest of the members piled in, 

  "Well, now, JR, Ren, is there something you aren't telling us?" Baekho joked, leaning against the door frame, they both pulled away only to see everyone else smiling down at them, 

  "Hey! you know it wasn't like that!" JR yelled, Aron sat on the couch, joined by Minhyun, 

  "Sure it wasn't." Aron added, "How are you feeling, Minki?" Aron asked, changing the subject soon after, 

  "It still hurts..." Ren said, placing his hand against his side, he could fell the bandage tightly wrapped around his side, "C-can someone get the doctor?" He asked, looking up at everyone, Minhyun nodded and headed out the door,

  "I-I'm also thirsty..." Ren asked, a little embarrassed about being taken care of like this, Aron smiled and poured him a glass that was sitting by the bed, "Thanks." Ren said, taking the cup as the door opened up once again, 

  "Ah, Choi Minki, you're awake, that's wonderful to hear. I also heard you were in pain?" The doctor asked waking in after Minhyun, who went to sit back down on the couch,

  "A l-little..." Ren said, hid hand still pressed against his side, 

  "Don't worry, that's perfectly normal, considering what you went through, I can give you more pain medication, if you wish? But it will make you tired, so we might have to cut this reunion short." The doctor said, looking sympathetic,

  "That's alright, you need your rest Minki." JR said, standing up, smiling down at the young singer,

  "A-Alright than." Ren said and the doctor moved over to a dresser that was across the room and pulled out a syringe, placing it in his IV line,

  "Don't worry, we'll be back later, I promise." JR said, leaning down and placing a kiss on his forehead, everyone else waved their goodbyes and Ren laid down, closing his eyes as he let darkness overtake him.  

  


End file.
